Dani and the Avengers
by Irrelevant86
Summary: DP/Avengers crossover. Dani is sent to the Avenger's universe by clockwork. She winds up in New York three months before the events of the movie, and she has no idea what to do. She soon finds herself in Stark tower, and eventually becoming an Avenger. But when her past catches up to her she has to look to the team to save her life.
1. A new universe

I stared at the ghost before me. He was wearing a long purple robe, and he had a scar across his eye. I'd been prepared to attack when my ghost sense had gone off, but when I saw who the ghost was I'd lowered my fists.

"So Clockwork what do you want?" I asked, floating aimlessly up off the ground.

"I'm here to ask for your help," Clockwork stated. I raised an eyebrow at this, and folded my arms in front of me.

"And what exactly do you need my help for?" I asked.

"Another universe is in danger. I will send you there three months before the events that are supposed to destroy this world," Clockwork answered. I stared at him again.

"Ugh I'm not sure what to say to that," I replied. Clockwork smiled, and waved his hand. A portal opened up next to me. I looked over at it then over at Clockwork. He nodded to the portal.

"Did you come here to ask me to go, or to just give me a heads up that you were going to send me there no matter what I said?" I asked, scowling slightly. Clockwork sighed as his formed changed from one of an old man to that of a young child. I sighed and flew towards the portal.

"Okay but just let Danny know that I'm okay," I said.

"All right but there are a few things you must know about this universe before you go, and you may need to change your phantom suit up a little bit," Clockwork explained. I nodded my head and followed Clockwork through the portal.

_**Avenger's Universe One month later {New York}**_

I'd spent several days in Clockworks tower learning about some of the events of this universe. The differences between WWII in our two universes, the history of Captain America, Bruce Banner A.K.A. the Hulk, Tony Stark A.K.A Iron man, Thor, Natasha Romanov A.K.A. Black Widow, Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye, and Director Fury, plus background knowledge on S.H.I.E.L.D. {And man am I going have fun messing with those guys, seeing as how I know everything about them and they won't find crap on me!} Clockwork also explained that once he sent me to this new universe portals to the ghost zone from that universe would start opening up all over the place, and I'd have to start fighting the ghost.

After that Clockwork had helped me change up my Phantom uniform a little bit. I still had the long sleeve half shirt with my DP symbol, and my usual pants, but I'd added a black and white cape that clipped together by a green gem with my DP symbol in the middle of it, and a black and white domino mask {clockwork added the mask, said it would help keep my secret identity}, and I'd added the DP symbol to my boots and gloves, and last but not least a belt that clipped together using a large DP symbol. I kept an extra Fenton thermos clipped to the belt, and a set of Fenton phones in a small pouch on the belt {Clockwork said I'd need it but I hadn't need them so far}.

I'd spent the last month in New York fighting ghosts. Apparently Stark was building this huge ugly building in the middle of the city so he was staying here in New York. I'd run into Iron man several times over the past month while stopping the ghosts that had been running through New York. We'd exchanged witty banter and the first time we met Iron man had fired at me thinking I was a bad guy. I could tell he was frustrated at not being able to figure out who I was. But that was just half the fun! I was currently fighting with Skulker who had taken to hunting me seeing as how I'm the only halfa in this universe. I'd just blasted Skulker with an ecto blast when Iron man decided to show up.

"Dude seriously did you not learn from your attempted battle with Technus that ghost fighting is just not your thing," I shouted, blasting Skulker again.

"Well maybe I'm a slow learner," Iron man retorted. I knew he was smirking inside his mask, and I scoffed.

"Oh please," I muttered, glancing over at him.

Suddenly Skulker shot a rocket towards Iron man and he flew out of the way and the rocket came straight at me. Oh crap I was about to go intangible when the rocket smashed into me and sent me flying backwards towards the pavement. I smashed into the ground and groaned.

"Ow that hurt," I uttered, sitting up. Iron man floated down towards me and offered his hand.

"You okay?" He asked. I scowled slightly and ignored his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine I've had worse," I growled, floating back up to find that Skulker had disappeared. Oh great! I cursed silently under my breath.

"Great he's gone," I grumbled, glancing back over at Iron man. He floated there for a second then looked over at me.

"So who was that guy?" He asked.

"That was Skulker the ghost zones self-proclaimed greatest hunter, though the man has been trying to catch me for a while and besides he just a tiny little green blob in a supped up metal suit with rockets not much of a threat," I explained. I paused when I realized what I'd just said, and I glanced over at Iron man who was looking at me. I knew he was pry giving me a "did you really just say that' look under his mask.

"Ugh… oh but it… ugh looks good on you though, and you're a much better fighter than him, and… ugh well that's all I got," I exclaimed, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck a habit I'd picked up from Danny. Iron man snorted and shook his head.

"I never caught your name either, though you seem to know who I am," Iron man stated. I smirked.

"That's because you broadcasted who you were to the entire planet. And I never gave you my name, it's Phantom by the way," I answered.

I smirked again then turned invisible and floated away. I could hear a frustrated growl come from Iron man, and I had to contain my giggles. Messing with him is just too much fun. I flew into an alley and quickly changed back into my human form. I walked out of the alley and glanced around me making sure no-one saw me transform. I heard the sound of a car horn and I turned just in time to see a car swerve away from being hit by another car and jump the curb and come straight at me. I had no time to move and the car slammed into me sending me flying backwards into a wall. I heard a sickening crack as I smashed into the brick wall, and my head connected with the wall, and everything went black…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Stark's P.O.V.**_

I was flying back towards the tower after my latest encounter with Phantom. I'd learned from my first encounter with her that she was a ghost, though it took some convincing. And I should have guessed that her name would be Phantom. For the past month I'd been trying to figure out who this girl is, and so far I wasn't having any luck. She wasn't in any databases anywhere. It's like she never existed. It was driving me nuts, and she knows it.

"Sir Ms. Potts has been in a car crash," Jarvis exclaimed. My eyes went wide and I stopped in the air above the tower.

"Where?" I asked.

"Downtown near where Phantom was fighting Skulker," Jarvis answered.

I swore and raced back downtown. When I landed I could see Pepper's car up on the curb and there was another car slammed into the light post on the opposite side of the road. But what really caught my eye was the fact that Pepper was leaning over the form of a girl no older than 12 with long raven black hair that hung over her face. Pepper turned when she heard me walking towards her.

"What happened? Are you all right?" I asked the mask to the suit lifting. I could see a crowd already starting to form around us.

"I'm fine. That guy ran a red light and nearly smashed into me I swerved to avoid him and went up onto the side walk, and I hit her by accident," Pepper exclaimed, bending back down next to the girl. I bent down next to the girl.

"Jarvis check her vitals," I ordered, doing a once over of the girl. She was wearing black combat boots, a pair of ripped denim jeans, and a large blue hoodie.

"Her heart rate is very slow, and her body temperature is lower than normal about 78.9 degrees," Jarvis stated a second later. Holy crap!

"How far away is the closest hospital?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes away," Jarvis answered. I swore and shook my head. If she's this bad already she might not make it to a hospital.

"Tony don't we have a medical bay in the tower?" Pepper asked, glancing up at me from the girl. I sighed and nodded my head. I carefully picked the girl up, and glanced back at Pepper.

"I'm sending Happy to come pick you up," I stated the mask sliding back down over my face. She nodded her head and I called Happy as I flew off towards the tower.

"Happy I need you pick Pepper up. I'm sending you the address of where she is right now," I said the second Happy answered.

"All right I'll be there to pick her up in a few minutes," Happy replied.

I flew towards the tower going as fast as I could. I flew into the tower and flew down several flights of stairs and into the medical bay. Pepper had made me put one in, considering how much I get hurt from fighting as Ironman. I placed the girl down on one of the beds and started hooking her up to the machines, with a little direction from Jarvis. We didn't have anyone currently working in the medical bay since it had just been finished, actually since the power source to the tower wasn't hooked up yet there were barely any lights on in half the tower save for here, and my loft area, and several labs.

"I'm running a scan on her now to see what's wrong," Jarvis announced. I nodded my head and moved away from her.

"I'm going to get this suit off let me know when the scans are finished," I ordered, moving out of the room. I quickly got the suit off then rushed back down to the medical bay.

"I've finished my scans. She has several fractured ribs, a possible concussion, and a dislocated shoulder," Jarvis explained. I shook my head and sighed, looks like I'm going to have to pop her shoulder back in place and wrap her ribs.

"Which shoulder is dislocated?" I asked.

"Her right shoulder," Jarvis replied.

I grabbed hold of her right arm and quickly popped it back in place. A groan escaped the girl, and she shifted but didn't wake up. I pulled the bottom half of her hoodie and the shirt underneath up slightly to reveal her sides. Her sides where black and blue, and I could see very faint scars running up and down her stomach. I scowled at the sight; I know what caused the bruising, but I could only guess what caused the scars and I didn't like what I was coming up with. I quickly wrapped her ribs and pulled the shirt and hoodie back down over her stomach. At that moment Pepper rushed into the room.

"How is she?" She asked, rushing over to the girl.

"She has several fractured ribs, possible concussion, her heart rate is 10 beats per minute, and her body temperature is still at 78.9 degrees," Jarvis answered.

I scowled, why his her heart rate and body temperature so low? Suddenly the girl groaned and shifted in her spot, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again. I noticed her eyes where crystal blue and they seemed to gleam in the light of the room. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on us…


	2. Bad dreams

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

My sides and my arm felt like they were on fire. I could hear voices around me and I felt panic seize me. What in the hell happened? Where was I? Suddenly my memories of the battle with Skulker, and being hit by a car came back to me. Oh great I'm pry in a hospital. I groaned and shifted in my spot and opened my eyes. I winced as pain shot up my side. I glanced around me and noticed that I was lying on a bed in an all-white room. There were two people standing next to me, a man and a woman. I stared at them for a moment before I realized who they were.

"Oh yeah I'm dead," I muttered, flopping my head back onto the bed. I heard Stark chuckle at my comment.

"No you're not dead yet," Stark stated. I sighed and tried to sit up but my side burst into pain and my shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Whoa don't get up, you've got several fractured ribs, and a formerly dislocated shoulder," Stark exclaimed, pushing me back into a lying position.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt that much," I replied, trying to sit up again. But Stark held his hand on my good shoulder to keep me pinned down to the bed.

"I will hand cuff you to the bed if I have to," He stated.

"Won't matter I can pick a lock in ten seconds flat," I countered, trying to bat away his hand. But the second I moved my right arm pain shot through me. I groaned and a scowl made its way onto my face. Stark looked over at Pepper for a second then glanced back at me.

"Jarvis how's her heart rate," Stark exclaimed, glancing up at the ceiling.

"It's risen to 15 beats per minute but it hasn't gone any higher than that," A voice stated.

If Clockwork hadn't explained about Jarvis I would have been so confused. Though I did pale slightly at the mention of my slower heart rate, and I swear my heart almost skipped a beat. Stark frowned and he glanced down at me.

"It's always been like that," I defended, shrugging my good shoulder.

Stark looked slightly skeptical about that. I wasn't lying though since I was half ghost my heart beat was slower than normal, and since I was technically born half ghost that means my heart always beat slower than normal. I could already feel my healing powers kicking in. My arm already felt slightly numb, and the pain in my side wasn't as bad as it was when I woke up but it was still there. The shoulder should be fine in a matter of hours but it was gonna take a day or two for my ribs to heal.

"What you don't believe me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Stark shook his head and looked back over at Pepper for help.

"Well you obviously know who we are. What's your name?" Pepper asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dani, with an I," I answered, smirking slightly. I remember the first time I met Danny; it was always funny hanging out with him, Tucker, and Sam; what with the two of us having the same name. A smirked played on both their faces and I sighed.

"Dani could you give me your parents number. I'd like to call them to let them know you're okay," Pepper exclaimed. I paled slightly again and the monitor beeped a second as my heart rate increased slightly then lowered. Both of them looked at the monitor then at me in confusion.

"I ugh… I…I don't have any parents," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

I never like talking about this. At first I'd considered Vlad my dad, but now I really wish I didn't know the man. The only family I really had was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. And besides I know they're pry looking at me with sympathy and I really don't want their sympathy, I don't want anyone's sympathy. I sighed and let my head flopped down on the bed. My ribs where burning and I felt tired as hell.

"Come on Tony let's let her get some rest, Jarvis keep an eye on her vitals," Pepper exclaimed almost as if she'd read my mind.

Stark rolled his eyes but followed her out of the room. I sighed, they probably had camera's everywhere so if I tried to go invisible and intangible they'd see. Looks like I'm sticking around here for a while. Maybe this is what Clockwork wanted to happen. He could have at least picked a less painful way of getting me here with Stark and Pepper. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…

_~(^.^)~_

_ I dashed after Skulker who was racing down the street. I could see a large cage attached to his back, and I could see something inside of the cage._

"_Skulker you low life drop the cage this instant and let that ghost go," I shouted, firing an ecto blast at him. Skulker dropped the cage and glared at me. He fired a blast at me which I dodged. He went to grab the cage but I fired at him knocking him away from the cage._

"_You little whelp," Skulker scowled, and fired at me._

"_Beat it you little blob before I destroy your suit," I exclaimed, stepping between him and the cage. Skulker scowled but disappeared. I turned back to the cage and used an ecto blast to open the cage. I could see a ball of black fur curled up in the cage. Suddenly it shifted and growled. The ball of fur suddenly jumped out of the cage and glared at me His claws extending. Oh it's Wulf! _

"_Kiu trankvila malsupren mi estas amiko, mia nomoj Dani Fantomo," I exclaimed, raising my arms in surrender. Wulf seemed to ponder this for a second, then his claws retracted._

"_Mi estas Wulf," Wulf replied, giving me a wide smile…_

_~(^.^)~_

I groaned and shifted in my spot. That had been way earlier today before the real battle with Skulker had begun, before I got hit by a freaken car. I shifted in my spot on the bed and drifted back off to sleep and into another memory. I memory from before this universe…

_~(^.^)~_

_ I was flying through the ghost zone trying to escape Vlad. He'd been chasing me for the past hour. I'd run into him while he was on some sort of business here in the ghost zone. He'd then started chasing me, ranting about how he was going to melt me down to make a better clone. I zoomed through the zone heading towards the far frozen land, but it was too far away. I couldn't even see the frozen land where Frostbite lived. I could see a land mass up ahead that was covered in trees. That's Wulf's place. I dove for the land mass and started weaving my way through the trees. I could see Wulf up ahead near a cave. I glanced back to see Vlad still chasing after me._

"_Wulf, Wulf helpi min," I shouted, speeding up slightly and dashing behind him. Wulf turned, his claws extending, and he glared at Vlad who slowed down._

"_Now, now Daniele hiding behind your friend won't save you," Vlad sneered, moving closer._

"_Lasu amiko sola," Wulf demanded, moving closer to Vlad. Vlad fired at Wulf but he batted the blast away with his claws. Wulf charged at Vlad and slashed at him. Vlad jumped out of the way but Wulf brought down his other hand and hit Vlad across the chest. Vlad screamed in pain and glared at Wulf._

"_You lousy mutt," Vlad growled, firing blast after blast at Wulf. One of the blast hit Wulf in the side and he howled in pain and fell to the ground._

"_Wulf ne, Wulf ellitiği," I shouted rushing over to him. I shook his shoulders and he tried to stand up but he couldn't. I glared up at Vlad who was laughing. I stood up and faced him, a scowl marring my face. _

"_**Leave me alonnnneeee**__," I shouted, the end of my sentence turning into a ghostly wail. Vlad was blasted backwards and I fell to the ground exhausted. I panted heavily and glanced back at Wulf. Suddenly Wulf's eyes went wide._

"_Dani elsercxu!" Wulf shouted, diving towards me and knocking me out of the way of a blast from Vlad. _

"_Dankon Wulf," I said, turning to him for a second before glaring back at Vlad. He shot several blasts at us and we dodged each one. Suddenly a blast slammed into me and my vision started to cloud…_

_~(^.^)~_

_**A few minutes earlier {Stark's P.O.V.}**_

__I was sitting in my lab working on a new suit and every now and then I'd glance up at the screen on my desk that showed the medical bay where Dani was sleeping and also displayed her vitals. I noticed her shifting in her sleep occasionally. I felt kind of bad for her, no parents probably living on the street, and then she gets hit by a car. When I glanced up at the screen again her eyes were open but they only staid open for a second before they closed again. I shook my head, being hit by a car really took a lot out of her. Hell I should know I've been hit by cars before. Suddenly the monitor beeped and I glanced up to see that her heart rate had speed up a few beats and her blood pressure seemed to elevate. Suddenly she started shifted in her sleep and her arms and legs twitched.

"She appears to be having a bad dream," Jarvis announced. I nodded my head.

"Wulf, Wulf helpi min," Dani exclaimed, twisting in the bed at an odd angle. A wince passed over her face. What language was that? She continued to twist in her sleep, and I could just barely make out beads of sweet running down her face. Her face contorted in pain as she twisted in the bed and she arched her back up off the bed. Ow that has to be painful especially since she has several cracked ribs.

"Wulf ne, Wulf ellitiği," Dani exclaimed.

"What language is she speaking?" I asked.

"Esperanto," Jarvis answered. I stared at the screen in confusion.

"**Leave me alonnnneeee**," Dani screamed, her face contorting in pain and anger. Her heart rate increased substantially, then dropped dangerously low suddenly.

"Crap," I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat and racing out of the room. I raced down to the medical bay and over to Dani who was twisting and turning on the bed, her breath coming out ragged and harsh.

"Her heart beat is dropping fast," Jarvis announced.

"Dani wake up," I said, shaking her shoulder. She gasped and sat straight up in bed, her face contorted in pain and she looked around the room her eyes slightly glazed over.

"You all right?" I asked, glancing at the monitor. Besides the fact that she was breathing a little heavily her vitals where back to normal… well normal for her apparently.

"Yeah bad dream," She muttered, holding her side.

"How's your side?" I asked.

"It's fine," She muttered, pressing her fingers gently against her side. I frowned slightly. She was in pain but she wasn't saying anything, then again I'm no better when I'm hurt.

"All right I'll be in my lab, let Jarvis know if you need anything," I stated, moving away from the bed. She nodded her head, and I walked out of the room.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

I glanced up at the monitor again for what felt like the hundredth time. I don't know why I felt like I had to keep an eye on Dani so much; I'd never done anything like this before unless it was for Pepper. I could see Dani's breathe on the screen and I stared at the screen in confusion. It wasn't that cold in there when I was down there. Dani looked up to the ceiling for a second a silent curse escaping her mouth.

"Jarvis where's the bathroom?" Dani exclaimed, standing up slightly.

"Down the hall and to your left," Jarvis responded. Dani started to move towards the door but stopped after a second.

"Okay so there's camera's all over this building right. Are there any in the bathroom?" Dani asked. I scoffed, really did you really think I'd put camera's in the bathroom.

"No there are no camera's in the bathroom," Jarvis replied. Dani nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"So how's our guest?" Pepper asked, walking into the room.

"She's fine. Had a nightmare earlier and I had to go wake her up before her heart slowed down too much," I answered. Pepper stared at me for a second.

"Okay, ugh where is she right now?" Pepper asked.

"Bathroom," I replied.

"Oh," Pepper murmured.

"So did you come in here just to ask about our guest or was there something else you wanted?" I asked, not looking up from my work on the new armor for my Ironman suit. I was trying to make it ghost proof, but I wasn't having much luck. I know absolutely nothing about ghosts, which is the hard part.

"No I just wanted to see how she was doing but I wasn't sure if she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her," Pepper replied, walking out of the room. I glanced up at the monitor and noticed that Dani still wasn't back.

"Jarvis has Dani left the bathroom yet?" I asked.

"No she has not," Jarvis answered.

I shrugged and turned back to my work. I don't know how long I sat there working on fixing the arm of the new suit before I glanced back up at the monitor. I could see Dani sitting on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis could you ask Stark if he has any comic books I could borrow or maybe a game like Doom or something," Dani exclaimed, glaring at the ceiling. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ugh no I don't think I have anything like that around here," I replied, before Jarvis could ask me. Jarvis told her this and she groaned.

"God this is worse than being stuck in the op center in Danny's house," Dani muttered. I looked at the screen in confusion.

"I'm sorry I do not understand?" Jarvis questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry I have a… friend also named Danny. His parents invent things and they have this huge op center on top of their house in the shape of a UFO, and I spent the night in the op center one night without his parents knowing, and there was like literally nothing to do in there," Dani explained. I chuckled again and shook my head. Wow two Dani's that would get confusing. I went back to working on the suit and every now and then I could hear Dani groaning…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: Okay I know Tony seems a bit OC in this chapter but I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, once I get to the point of the timeline of the movie he'll start to seem more like himself. Don't forget to review!**_


	3. questions and explinations

_**Three days later {Dani's P.O.V.}**_

I groaned and flopped back on the bed in the medical bay of Stark tower. I'd just gotten back from fighting with the lunch lady. The past three days had been absolutely nuts. I had to go to the bathroom every time I need to change, and each time it seemed to take longer to take down the ghost. My ribs where almost completely healed. Most people would pry give anything to be staying in Stark tower with him and Pepper but I'd been stuck in the medical bay for the past three days with nothing to do but sleep. Pepper and Stark wouldn't let me go anywhere but the bathroom, though neither knew that I'd left on several occasions to fight ghosts. I'd run into Iron man several times, exchanged some more witty banter, drove him a little nuts, the usual.

"Jarvis I swear if I have to sit here for one more minute with nothing to do I'm going to throw myself out a window," I exclaimed, glancing up at the ceiling.

My breath hitched slightly as my side tingled. My ribs maybe mostly healed but they still hurt slightly. I heard a chuckle from the doorway and I turned to see Stark and Pepper walking towards me.

"Please tell me I can leave this damndable medical ward I swear it feels like I'm in jail," I groaned, glaring up at the ceiling again.

"Yes you can after we give you a checkup to see how your ribs are," Pepper replied. I groaned again.

"Fine anything to get out of here," I replied, sitting up. Jarvis ran a scan on me which only took about a minute, and Stark removed the bandaged from around my stomach. I'd noticed the large purple and black bruises the first night here, but now the bruise was completely yellow and looked significantly smaller.

"Okay that's not possible," Stark exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Those bruises where massive, and black and purple three days ago. They should still be purple and black right now, but their almost gone," Stark stated, glancing up at me. I looked at him with a questioning look, trying to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've finished my scan on Dani. Her ribs are almost completely healed," Jarvis announced. I paled and I felt like I was going to sink through the floor at any second. Stark and Pepper both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"That's not possible," Pepper stated, taking a step towards me. I scooted backwards on the bed and my back hit the wall.

"Ugh you sure it's not normal?" I asked, looking between them.

"No it's not normal," Stark stated.

"Huh," I muttered, looking away from them.

"So your heart beats super slow, you have a very low body temperature, and you heal unnaturally fast. Is there anything else about you that we should know?" Stark asked, taking another step towards me. I felt like I wanted to melt into the wall. He looked slightly angry, well maybe a little more than slightly angry. I could understand why though I had been lying to him all this time, and he'd let me stay in his tower.

"I… I…" I glanced between the two people for a second not sure what to do.

Sure Clockwork told me all about them. He told me that even though Stark may seem like an ass at times that he's still a nice guy, but I just couldn't get thoughts of the GIW and Vlad out of my head. I shook my head and pushed myself as far back as I could go, which wasn't far seeing as how my back was literally against the wall. Pepper placed a hand on Stark's shoulder and he glanced back at her for a second before looking back at me.

"Dani what's going on?" Pepper asked.

All I could see was the memory of when Valerie had first found me and found out I was half ghost. She'd turned me right over to Vlad, and yeah sure Stark seemed to sort of get along with my alter ego, but if they really knew what I was would they still feel the same way? I shook my head, and let my intangibility wash over me. I can't do this, I know Clockwork wanted me to be here for whatever reason but I can't do this. It was as if all my instincts had kicked into over drive and they were screaming at me to run.

"No, I… I… I can't," I exclaimed, phasing through the wall. Once I was on the other side of the wall I quickly turned into Phantom, and flew up through the roof. I kept flying heading towards the city limits.

"Dani stop," Iron man shouted, floating in front of me. I stopped and stared at him for a moment, my eyes wide in fear.

"No, stay away from me," I shouted, turning and flying off in the opposite direction. I heard a frustrated sigh from behind me. I was so focused on getting away from Iron man that I didn't notice the rocket headed straight for me.

"Dani look out," Iron man shouted.

I turned just as the rocket slammed into me. I tumbled to the ground and landed heavily on the ground, a crater forming beneath me. I groaned and looked up to see Skulker floating above me. Oh great I so don't need this right now. Suddenly several mini rockets collided with Skulker sending him flying into the ground.

"Hey metal head back off," Iron man shouted, aiming his rockets at Skulker. I tried to stand up but everything seemed to be moving all at once. I think I might have hit my head on that landing.

"I don't have time for you," Skulker growled, turning away from Iron man and towards me.

I groaned. Just what I need, a pissed of Skulker attacking me while I pry have a concussion. This is so not going to end well. Skulker started to move towards me, and I stumbled backwards slightly. Iron man fired his rockets but they phased right through Skulker and hit the ground.

"Damn it," Iron man growled. I fired an ecto blast at Skulker but he dodged it. I fired several more but with the way everything was spinning I couldn't shoot straight.

"Is that the best you can do Whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Not by a long shot," I growled.

I took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail. Iron man and Skulker both covered their ears as the sound reverberated around us. The sound waves crashed into Skulker and he was sent flying backwards. He crashed into a wall and the head of his suit popped off revealing the tiny green blob inside. I grabbed my thermos and quickly sucked him into it, capped the thermos and placed it back on my belt.

"Dani are you okay?" Iron man asked, walking towards me. I took a step away from him and groaned as my limbs protested the movement, and I was starting to see black spots. Suddenly the white rings traveled up my body and I no longer had the strength to stay standing and everything went black…

_**A few minutes earlier {Stark's P.O.V.}**_

"Dani what's going on?" Pepper asked.

I watched Dani as her eyes seemed to grow wider with each passing second. I was slightly pissed off at the fact that she'd lied to use about this. I mean I let her stay in my tower and she doesn't tell me she can heal super-fast. But that feeling was slowly being squashed down by the look of absolute fear on Dani's face. She seemed to be lost in thought for all of about three seconds before she replied.

"No, I… I… I can't." At that she melted through the wall and all I could do was stand there a shocked look on my face. How in the hell did she do that?

"Ugh sir you may want to see the video feed from the next room," Jarvis exclaimed. I raced out of the room and back to my lab. I pulled up the video feed from the room next to the medical bay and watched as Dani came out of the wall. Suddenly a white ring formed around her mid-section, split in two and traveled up her body turning her into Phantom. Okay I didn't see that coming. Danni shot up off the ground and disappeared through the ceiling,

"Wait is that Phantom that ghost you've been talking about for the past month?" Pepper asked. I nodded my head.

"I have to go after her," I stated, moving over to where the suit was. With the help of Jarvis I had the suit on in seconds and I was flying after Dani. I could see her up ahead of me, and I noticed she was flying towards the city limits.

"Dani stop," I shouted, floating in front of her. Her eyes went wide in fear and she floated backwards a bit.

"No, stay away from me," She shouted back, turning and flying off.

I sighed and started following her. I don't understand why she's so scared of me. What happened to her to make her not trust people like this? That's when I noticed the rocket headed right for her. I was too far away from her to stop it from hitting her.

"Dani look out," I shouted.

Dani turned just as the rocket slammed into her, and she was flung down onto the ground a crater forming beneath her. I could see that Skulker ghost floating in front of her and I scowled behind my mask. I fired several mini rockets at him and they hit him in the back sending him flying into the ground.

"Hey metal head back off," I shouted, aiming my rockets at Skulker. I could see Dani trying to stand up but she seemed to wobble and couldn't seem to stand up all the way.

"I don't have time for you," Skulker growled, turning towards Dani.

I growled as he moved towards Dani and she stumbled backwards. I fired my rockets but they passed harmlessly through him. Damn it the only reason I was able to hit him before was because I caught him off guard. I could see Dani firing some sort of green energy from her palm at Skulker but he dodged most of them, though a majority of them didn't go anywhere near Skulker. Okay so usually she has better aim than this.

"Is that the best you can do whelp?" Skulker asked.

I felt my blood boil at his taunt. There was nothing I could do to help her and she couldn't even seem to aim straight right now. Why I felt so protective of her I don't know but the thought that I couldn't help her made me mad as hell.

"Not by a long shot," Dani growled.

She took a defensive stance, and took a deep breath. I wasn't prepared for what came next. She opened her mouth and a loud wailing sound emanated from her mouth. I could literally see the vibrations from it moving from her mouth out towards Skulker. I covered my ears as the sound reached me. It was so high in pitch I thought my ear drums were shattering. Skulker went flying backwards into a wall and the force knocked the top of his metal head off. I could see a tiny green blob sticking out of the top of the helmet. Dani grabbed a thermos off her belt and sucked the tiny blob inside then put the thermos back on her belt.

"Dani are you okay?" I asked after a second, walking towards her.

She took a step away from me, then groaned. Suddenly the rings appeared and traveled across her body, turning her glowing green eyes crystal blue, her white hair raven black, and her clothes into the one's Pepper had bought her yesterday. Her eyes closed and she fell forward. I reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up bridal style and flew off towards the tower…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Several hours later {Dani's P.O.V.}**_

I groaned and shifted on the bed I was lying on. My mind was foggy and I couldn't seem to focus. I could hear voices around me, but my mind wouldn't focus. I groaned again. Why won't this head ache go away? And what the hell happened to me. Suddenly the images of the past day floated through my mind and fear took hold of my heart. I forced my eyes open and I found myself in the medical bay of Stark tower once more. Stark and Pepper where looking down at me. I started to freak out and I wanted to move away from them but my body protested this. My mind still felt foggy and everything seemed to hurt right now.

"Hey Dani welcome back to the land of the living," Stark joked, smirking. I stared at him for a moment. I wasn't expecting that reaction, he knows what I am but he isn't acting like Valerie or the GIW. My foggy mind was having a hard time processing this.

"You okay?" Pepper asked. I nodded my head.

"Just a little tired and confused," I muttered.

"Yeah well so are we. Why did you run away from us like that?" Stark asked. I stared at him for a moment, trying to process his question. I felt like a child in trouble with her parents.

"Because I haven't had too many good experiences with people finding out about what I really am, I've had people react… badly to finding out about me," I explained.

"And what exactly would that be again?" Stark asked. I stared at the two of them again. I really didn't want to tell them everything.

"A halfa," I replied. A quizzical look passed over both their faces.

"Halfa?" Pepper asked.

"Half human half ghost," I explained, looking at the two of them.

"Ugh how is that even possible?" Stark asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm a halfa; I'm alive but dead at the same time. I belong neither to this world nor the ghost zone. And in most people's opinions all ghosts are evil so I obviously must be evil so I have to be destroyed, or as some people put it ripped apart molecule by molecule," I stated, looking down at my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was Pepper's hand.

"Well we're not like most people," She said, giving me a smile. I smiled back. Pepper glanced over at Stark and gave him so sort of look. He looked at her for a second, then he turned to me.

"So how would you feel about staying here with us in the tower, and helping me with the construction?" He asked. I smiled brightly.

"That would be great. It would give me time to help you design a ghost shield for the tower and your Iron man suit so you don't have another mishap with Technus again. And I can help you design some weapons for your suit that will actually effect ghosts," I replied.

"Exactly how do you know how to design these things?" Stark asked.

"My friend Danny's parent's where inventors and ghost hunters. They built weapons capable of harming ghosts, and they built a ghost shield. Oh I'll have to build a couple of spector deflectors for you two so ghosts can't overshadow you," I explained.

"So you stole the designs from a couple of ghost hunters?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow a smirk playing on his face.

"Well Danny gave them to so it wasn't really stealing since technically he owns the designs since they belong to his parents," I answered, smirking. Pepper shook her head but I could see a smile spreading across her face.

"You think you're ready to get started on those designs?" Stark asked.

"I think so, I just passed out from hitting my head and because I used too much energy using my ghostly wail. It is my most powerful attack after all," I replied, standing up. The room spun for a second then everything was fine. I followed Stark up to the lab where he'd been working on his suit. And I've got to say I haven't felt this happy in a long time…

_**Author's note: Again sorry if any of the character are a bit OC I'm having trouble portraying Stark interacting with Dani for some reason. To me he seems a little soft around her in this story, and not at all like his usual sarcastic self. Please review to let me know what you think.**_


	4. Coulson and 12

_**Two months later Stark tower {Dani's P.O.V.}**_

I stared at the screen showing the pipe Tony was cutting open. Once the pipe line was cut open Stark put the energy reactor on. I could see the thing light up and Iron man flew up out of the water.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you," He stated.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," Tony replied.

"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper said.

"I assume, light her up," Tony stated. I pressed a button on the screen.

"How's it looken out there?" I asked, glancing out the window.

"Like Christmas, but with more… me," Tony answered.

I snorted and tried to hold back my laugh. In the past two months I'd help Tony incorporate a secret ghost shield into the power core of the tower, and into his suits. Plus I added a few wrist rays, a couple ghost weapons, and a spector deflector into the suit.

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards," Pepper exclaimed.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment," Tony said.

"Then get in here and I will," Pepper replied.

"Oh god please don't let her be implying what I think she's implying," I muttered.

I heard a snort on the other end of the line, and Pepper glared at me. At that moment Iron man landed on the balcony and I watched as he walked towards the door as the machines took off his suit. I got to say the man knows how to make an entrance.

"Sir, agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line," Jarvis stated. Tony had told me all about S.H.I.E.L.D. while I was helping him with his ghostly improvements to his suit, even though I already knew all of it from Clockwork telling me about it.

"I'm not in, I'm actually out," Tony replied.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting," Jarvis said.

"Close the line Jarvis, I got a date," Tony countered.

"It's like I'm not even here," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. Pepper chuckled, and Tony shook his head a smirk playing on his face. I stared at the readouts on the screen as Tony sat down next to Pepper and me.

"Levels are holding steady… I think," Pepper said.

"The ghost shield is working perfectly no fluctuations, the shields invisible, and best of all it'll let me in and out when I'm in ghost form," I stated, smirking.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question; how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asked.

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now would I?" Pepper replied.

"Eh it's feels okay," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean? All this came from you two, and seriously just okay?" Tony responded. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No, all this came from that," Pepper countered, pointing at the mini reactor sticking out of Tony's chest.

"Except for the ghost improvements that came from me," I interjected, pointing at myself.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark tower is your baby, give yourself… twelve percent of the credit," Tony stated. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper asked.

"An argument can be made for fifteen, and ten for you shorty," Tony countered, glancing at me.

"Excuse me I'm the one who built in the damndable ghost shield into this thing, I better be getten more than ten percent. Do you know how much fiddling it took to modify that mojo fojo to your stupid reactor," I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" Pepper asked after I finished my rant.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting; literally I lifted the heavy things. Mojo fojo what kind of technical term is that? And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you," Tony said, glancing down at me for a second then turning to Pepper. I went red and glared at him.

"Oooh," Pepper muttered.

"My private elevator…"

"You mean OUR elevator?" Pepper asked, cutting him off.

"Was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony asked.

"Hell yeah," I grumbled, standing up and grabbing a soda out of the fridge. Pepper also stood up only she poured Tony and herself a glass of champagne.

"Not gonna be that subtle," Pepper stated.

"I'll tell you what, next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower," Tony conceded.

"On the lease," Pepper said.

"What about me?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda.

"Sorry shorty you gotta be this tall to get your name on a building," Tony replied, holding his hand at the top of his head. I used my powers to float up to his level and smirked.

"And you have to be over 21," He added. I scowled, and floated back down onto the floor.

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?" Tony asked, turning to Pepper.

"Sir, the telephone I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten," Jarvis exclaimed.

Man this Guy's not giving up. That's when I remembered what Clockwork had said, he was sending me here three months before the event that would destroy this universe. I quietly counted the months I'd been here in my head. Oh crap well I guess I'm about to find out why I was sent here.

"Stark we need to talk," Coulson stated

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," Tony said, picking up his phone. I snickered at his comment.

"This is urgent," Coulson replied.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony countered. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and a person who I guessed was Coulson stepped out.

"Security breach," Tony turned to Pepper, "That's on you." Coulson had stopped and was staring at me.

"Ugh you never informed S.H.I.E.L.D. that you two took me in did you?" I asked, turning to look at Tony. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Coulson this is Dani with an I, make sure you make a note of that last part," Tony introduced. I smiled and nodded at the man.

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said.

"Phil, come in please," Pepper said, walking over to him.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is agent," Tony stated, following Pepper. I snickered and followed him over to where Coulson and Pepper were standing.

"Come on in, we're celebrating," Pepper said.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony said.

"Yeah where celebrating Tony's 78%, Pepper's 12%, and my 10% of this tower," I explained, smiling sweetly at Tony. Tony cocked his head to the side and glanced down at me.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied, popping the p.

"We need you to look this over," Coulson held out a file towards Tony, "As soon as possible.'

"I don't like being handed things," Tony stated.

"Oh for the love of, here give me that thing," I yanked the file out of Coulson's hand and shoved it in Tony's hand. Tony scowled at me for a second and I just gave him a big smile.

"You're lucky I like you shorty," Tony turned to Coulson, who was examining the interaction between Tony and me, "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation," Coulson stated.

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I… I know nothing about," Pepper asked.

"Me either," I said, not sounding to convincing.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify," Tony stated, walking over to his computer screen.

"I didn't know that either," Pepper said.

"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Tony finished.

"Oh no who you, no way," I said sarcastically, looking at him with a 'say it isn't so' look. Which earned me a playful glare from Tony, and a quizzical look from Coulson.

"That I did know," Pepper exclaimed.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson stated.

"Whatever, Miss Potts, Dani, got a minute?" Tony asked. I walked over to where Tony was standing. He plugged the files into the computer.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment," Tony said, looking at Pepper.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment, this seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken," Pepper replied.

"And you two seem to keep forgetting that I'm here," I muttered, crossing my arms and glaring at the screen. Tony ruffled my hair and I batted his hand away.

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?" Tony asked.

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked, as all the information popped up onto the screen.

"This is uh…" Tony stopped mid-sentence, expanding his arms spreading the info out on the screen, "This."

I stared at the information on the screen. It was all the information on the Avengers team members, info I already knew thanks to Clockwork. I noticed the info on the Tesseract, and all of the scientific calculations. Clockwork made sure I understood everything to do with the Tesseract.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight," Pepper exclaimed.

"Tomorrow," Tony countered.

"You've got homework, you've got a lot of homework," Pepper responded.

"Ugh god I hate homework," I grumbled. Tony snickered.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony asked.

"If you didn't?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied.

"You mean if you finished?" Tony nodded his head.

"Well, um… then…" She bent down and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Oh gross dudes I'm sitting right here, and unlike Coulson over there I can actually hear you or did you forget," I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out and gagging. Pepper had the decency to blush, and Tony just shook his head and smirked.

"Square deal, it's the last date," Tony answered. I felt like I was going to throw up. Pepper kissed Tony.

"Work hard," Pepper stated. Then she turned to me.

"Are you staying here Dani or coming with me?" Pepper asked.

"Oh what and let him have all the fun. I don't think so," I said, pointing at Tony. It looked like Coulson was about to say something to this and I glanced back at him, my eyes glowing bright neon green. His face went completely blank as if he was contemplating something, and I smirked.

"See ya later Phil. I'll pry see you on the Helicarrier later that is if that's where we're headed," I exclaimed, waving to him. His eyes went wide and I snickered and shook my head as Pepper led Phil out of the tower.

"How'd you know about the Helicarrier I never told you about it?" Tony asked, looking down at me.

"I'm half ghost, I can go invisible. People don't know I'm around so they talk and they go places. Sometimes I listen in and every now and then if the conversations interesting enough I follow them to their secret hidden bases," I answered, smiling mischievously. Tony chuckled then looked back at the screen. He grabbed the holographic image of the Tesseract and stared at it for a minute worry plastered across his face.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out," I said, smiling. Tony nodded his head, and went on reading the files…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: Hope y'all like the chapter. This one is actually my favorite chapter, mostly because of Dani's comments on percentages. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.**_


	5. Fighting and gods

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

Tony and I had stayed up late reading through the files, or more like Tony read and I pretended to read the files. We'd just gotten finished with the files when Tony got a call from Director Fury telling him where Loki was. I changed into Phantom, and Tony let the machines put his Iron man suit on him, and then we were off to Germany. I flew next to Tony the whole way there, enjoying the wind flowing through my hair. We reached the area where Loki had been spotted and I could see a group of people all gathered around outside. I could also see Captain America and Loki fighting it out.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" Tony asked. The two of us flew down to the ground each firing at Loki. Our two blasts hit him in the chest and knocked him backwards.

"Make a move reindeer games," Tony said, aiming his weapons at Loki.

I charged an ecto blast in my hand getting ready to fire. Loki let his Asgardian garb fade away, and he raised his hands in the air, though he gave me a slightly questioning look.

"Mister Stark," Steve said, glancing over at me. Looks like no-one was expecting me.

"Captain," Tony replied.

"Hi I'm Phantom," I said, holding out my hand. He smiled and shook my hand. The quinjet landed behind us, and Tony and Steve loaded Loki into the jet while I floated inside. Natasha also gave me a questioning look but I ignored it.

"I don't like it," Steve said.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked. I held back a laugh at his comment.

"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop," Steve stated.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for and older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes, here we go.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a cap-sicle," Tony explained.

"Hey be nice or I'll turn you into a pop-sicle, and you know I can," I interjected, glaring slightly at Tony. I'd told Tony and Pepper about my ice core and how I could control ice. Tony scowled slightly at me, and I just gave him a big smile.

"You know Shorty sometimes you ruin all the fun," Tony grumbled.

"Yeah but who else would pull pranks with you?" I asked, smirking. Tony just frowned.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. Or that you'd be bringing a friend," Steve exclaimed, glancing down at me again. I know what he's thinking I shouldn't be here, I'm just a kid. I sighed I'm always going to get that. I found out from Clockwork that for the most part I'm going to look like a short 12 year old for the rest of my life thanks to some sort of problem with the cloning process that created me.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony replied.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked. A flash of lightening illuminated the sky and I could hear thunder. I noticed Loki lean forward in his seat and look around.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied. I smirked knowingly. Suddenly there was a crash from above us, and Tony's mask slid back over his face, when it had lifted in the first place I don't know. He opened the door of the jet and I moved to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

Suddenly a tall blond man, who I'm assuming is Thor, entered the jet and knocked Tony backwards. I had to jump to the side to avoid being barreled over as he grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped out of the plane.

"And now there's that guy," Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost," Tony stated.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Steve exclaimed.

"I have a plan, attack," Tony deadpanned, jumping out of the jet.

"See you down there Cap'n," I said, giving Steve a two fingered salute. I saw his eyes widen when he realized I was about to jump without a parachute.

"Wait…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I jumped out of the jet and flew after Tony. I noticed him and Thor doing some sort of standoff near some trees with Loki sitting on a cliff side watching and I sighed. I touched down on the ground softly next to Tony and Thor gave me a funny look.

"You bring a child into battle?" He asked. I scowled.

"Watch it cause this child has some tricks up her sleeve and unless you want to get burned or frozen into a chunk of ice I suggest you be nice," I threatened. Thor laughed.

"You harm me, you are nothing more than a child," Thor stated.

"I warned you," I said, firing an ecto blast and hitting him in the chest.

He was sent flying backwards into a tree. When he got up he was scowling. He swung his hammer around once then let it fly towards me. I simply went intangible and the hammer flew right through me. A confused look passed over Thor's face.

"You're going to have to do a little better than that my friend," I replied, smirking. Suddenly Thor raised his hand and I heard a whistling behind me. I ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the hammer. Though in retrospect I was still intangible so I didn't need to duck.

"Phantom go watch Loki make sure he doesn't escape I've got muscles here," Tony ordered.

"Oh come on man. You've seen me fight before why are you doing this to me?" I whined. Tony glanced down at me and I scowled.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when he dent's your armor," I growled, floating up off the ground. A scowled marred Thor's face as I flew off towards the cliff side. I landed on the cliff side silently, but Loki was already looking in my direction.

"I knew of every person that Director Fury would bring in, everyone but you, why is that?" Loki asked. I was watching the fight between Tony and Thor but I glanced sideways at Loki.

"Because, I am a puzzle piece even Director Fury didn't know about, a silent piece, one set here by time itself," I replied, going for the mysterious and dramatic angle.

And I wasn't lying either, I was technically placed here by time, or more like Clockwork but I mean I do get to have some dramatic license don't I! A frown made its way onto Loki's face and he looked slightly puzzled by my response. I turned back to watch the fight, satisfied that my riddle of an answer had puzzled the trickster. I silently watched the fight and as the seconds ticked by I was getting more annoyed with the two of them. I sighed, finally having enough of the fight. I flew over to the group just as Steve tossed his shield at the two.

"Hey that's enough! Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor interjected.

"Then prove it, put the hammer down," Steve said.

"Uh-yeah-no bad call, he loves his hammer-" Tony was interrupted by Thor who hit him with the hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" He asked, leaping into the air and raising the hammer above his head.

Steve used his shield to protect himself, but I put and ecto shield around him. The hammer came down on top of the ecto shield, and Thor went flying into another tree after practically bouncing off the ecto shield. Steve looked up from his shield then at me in shock. Thor stood up and glared at me.

"You want to fight so badly fine then, let's see how you fair against a ghostly wail," I exclaimed.

"Jarvis turn off sound to the suit," Tony exclaimed.

Steve and Thor both gave him quizzical looks as I took a deep breath. I stepped in front of Steve to make sure he didn't get hit by my attack, and I let lose my ghostly wail. Thor cringed and covered his ears, and a few seconds later the sound waves hit him and he started sliding across the ground. I increased my energy output in the scream and he was once again sent flying into the air, but this time he landed several feet away from me. I let the scream die down and I took deep breaths. I stumbled slightly but Steve caught me.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, that's just my most powerful attack, it takes a lot of energy out of me. And please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old, call me Phantom or Dani doesn't matter which," I replied, giving him a smile and standing up straight. Tony walked over to us along with Thor.

"Are we done yet or do I need to let lose another ghostly wail?" I asked, looking over at Thor. Thor bowed his head and turned back to the cliff where Loki was. I glanced back to see him eyeing me, but I couldn't make out the expression on his face. I smirked and shook my head.

"Now let's get to the Helicarrier please," I said, moving towards the jet that Natasha had landed a little ways away from us. I wasn't sure if she saw my little power display but I didn't really care. I boarded the jet and took a seat. The group lead Loki back onto the jet and I leaned against my seat and closed my eyes.

"Now if any of you yells in anyway what so ever I swear by all that is holy I will find my friend Wulf and I will have him rip a hole in this dimension and send all of you to the ghost zone," I stated the second everyone was inside giving each of them a look. And everyone's eyes went wide even Tony's, though Tony's turned to one of confusion after a second.

"Wulf where have I heard that name before?" He asked.

"Ugh I'm not sure he's one of my friends but you haven't met him yet," I replied.

"What did you mean by ghost zone?" Steve asked.

"Ghost zone the place where the ghost or spirits or whatever you want to call them live, it's like the flip side of this world, only the ghost zone is where… dead things live. Wow that was a redundant statement," I explained.

"But ghost's aren't real," Steve stated. I gave him a Cheshire cat smile.

"Why sir you wound me. How can you say ghosts don't exist when one is sitting right in front of you," I said, holding my hand over my heart in mock hurt. Both Thor's, Steve's, and Loki's eyes went wide.

"You are a spirit?" Thor asked. I nodded my head and his eyes seemed to go even wider.

"What the fact that I can fly, my whole body glows, and my glowing green eyes didn't give me away, not to mention the fact that I went intangible when you tried to throw your hammer at me?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Tony chuckled

"You knew she was a spirit?" Steve asked.

"Of course I did she's been living in my tower for the past two months. Or should I say haunting my tower?" Tony replied.

"Oh that was such a low blow Tony. Just not right," I exclaimed, shaking my head. I let my head flop backwards onto the back of the seat and I closed my eyes…


	6. Fury and lost tempers

_**Helicarrier {Dani's P.O.V.}**_

When we got to the Helicarrier Tony had to stay back in the locker room to get the Iron man suit off, and he'd told me to just go on ahead with Steve, Natasha, and Thor. So I'd followed them to the control room and took a seat at the desk with Steve. I noticed Bruce walk into the room a second after I sat down. He glanced around the room, his eyes first landing on Thor then on me. He stared at me for a second, but it's understandable. It's not every day you see a 12 year old in a hazmat like suit, cape, and mask, with glowing green eyes, white hair, pale skin, and a glowing body. Bruce stopped behind Steve's and my chair and just looked around the room. Everyone was staring at screen in front of Natasha, everyone except Thor and me. I wasn't really interested. I was still slightly out of it from using my ghostly wail.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce asked suddenly. I glanced up at him not sure who he was talking about.

"Loki's gonna drag this out, so Thor what's his play?" Steve asked. Oh so that's who he was talking about.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Thor explained.

"An army from outer space?" Steve asked, sounding skeptical.

"Hey it's no more crazy then ghosts being real is it?" I asked, glancing over at him. I noticed the puzzled look on Bruce's face at my statement.

"Ugh… so he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce said, electing to ignore my comment.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, looking over at Bruce.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend," Thor replied. I sighed, great friends in the crossfires.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell-along with one of ours," Natasha stated. I glanced over at her for a second then turned back to the rest of the group.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve exclaimed.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you can smell crazy on him," Bruce said.

"Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother," Thor yelled.

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha stated.

"He's adopted," Thor replied. I rolled my eyes, oh yeah sure use that as an excuse.

"I think it's about the mechanics, Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said, walking into the room with Coulson right next to him. He said something to Coulson then turned back to us.

"No hard feelings point break you got a mean swing," Tony stated, walking past Thor and patting him on the arm.

"Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants," Tony turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, "Ah- raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails… That man is playing Galaga thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony looked at the monitors in front of him and covered one eye. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked.

"He turns," Hill stated.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony started messing with the screens and I saw him place something on the underside of a desk, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source- of high energy density. Something to- kick start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night, the packet Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers – are Dani and I the only ones who did the reading?" Tony asked.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce explained.

"Well that is unless Selvig can figure out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect," I cut in before Tony could. I smirked at him as he glared lightly at me. Bruce gave me a surprised look.

"Ugh yeah well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce said.

"Finally someone who speaks English," Tony exclaimed, walking over to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, looking around.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," Tony stated, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Thanks," Bruce replied.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," Fury stated, walking into the room.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," Steve injected.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube, and I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury replied, glancing down at me for the first time. I smiled and he frowned.

"Monkeys? I do not understand…"

"I do! I – I understood that reference," Steve exclaimed. I snickered and shook my head.

"And exactly who are you and why are you here?" Fury asked, glaring down at me. I arched an eyebrow at him. If it weren't for the fact that I've dealt with Vlad the evil fruit loop his glare _might_ have scared me.

"She's here with me," Tony answered, standing behind my chair.

"I'm Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an I," I introduced, standing up.

"And why is a 12 year old in a funny costume in my Helicarrier, Stark?" Fury asked, glaring at Tony. I felt my blood boil oh no he so did not just make fun of my costume, and glare at Tony because of me being here! Half of this is designed after Danny's costume, the other half Clockwork designed.

"Oh no if you have a problem with me you talk to me not him got it, Second don't make fun of the costume okay it was specially made for me by a friend, I haven't made fun of your eye patch have I? And lastly don't even think about trying to intimidate me I've dealt with things that make you look like a small kitten," I cut in, crossing my arms and glaring at him. Everything in the room seemed to stop at my statement and everyone looked like they were waiting for something bad to happen.

"Whoa there shorty calm down," Tony exclaimed, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"And to answer your question _Director_ I'm here because I can help that should be all that you need to know. Now you two," I turned to Tony and Bruce, "Why don't we get to the lab and get to work."

I turned and stormed out of the room and down the hallway. Clockwork had made me memorize the floor plans to this place so I knew exactly where to go. I could hear Tony and Bruce following behind me. We reached the lab and the three of us walked in, and I sat down at one of the computers.

"So someone lost their temper back there," Tony stated, stopping at one of the other computers. I glared at him for a moment before I turned away from him, and I noticed Bruce giving me a slightly worried look.

"He just pissed me off. No-one makes fun of my costume, half of it was designed by a friend a ghost friend at that. And I'm tired of people like him thinking I can't do anything just because I'm 12," I replied, scowling

"A ghost friend?" Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Yup I'm a ghost," I replied, floating up into the air. Bruce's eyes widened.

"Wow," He muttered.

"All right enough chit chat let's get to work," I exclaimed, plopping back down into my chair…


	7. Fight amongst friends

_**Dani's P.O.V. Two hours later**_

It had been two hours and we still hadn't found a single damn thing. I could see Bruce scanning the scepter and Tony was working on the computer. I was just sitting here waiting for something to pop up, seeing as how there wasn't much I could do right now.

"The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract, but it's gonna take weeks to process," Bruce exclaimed.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops," Tony replied.

After the first time I left Amity Park I'd gone to the Ghost Zone and spent some time with Frostbite and then Clockwork, who had taught me a lot of things which is the only reason why I understand what he just said.

"All I packed was a toothbrush," Bruce joked. I snickered and shook my head.

"Hey at least you packed something," I interjected.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower some time, top ten floors all RND. You'd love it, it's a candy land," Tony stated. I nodded my head.

"Yeah the place is awesome," I said.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of… broke… Harlem," Bruce answered.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment, no tension no surprises," Tony said, zapping Bruce in the side.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Hey!" Steve shouted, walking into the room.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Really Tony?" I asked, frowning at him. He shrugged his shoulders at me, then turned back to Bruce.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked, glaring at Tony.

"Jury's out," Tony replied.

"Huh yeah no kidding," I muttered.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked, turning to Bruce. I laughed, and received a glare from Steve.

"What it was funny," I defended.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony.

"Funny things are," Tony answered.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny, no offense Doc," Steve shouted.

"No ugh it's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Bruce replied.

"You're tip-toeing big man, you need to strut," Tony interjected.

"And you need to focus on the problem Mister Stark," Steve growled.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Tony answered.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets; it's bugging him to, isn't it?" Tony stated, motioning to Bruce.

"Aah I just wanna finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?" Steve interrupted.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Bruce started. Okay he must be talking about what happened when I spaced out earlier on the bridge.

"I heard it," Steve replied.

"Well, I think that was meant for you," He gestured to Tony, who offered him a blueberry. Wait where'd he get that bag of blueberries from?

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news," Bruce continued. I reached over and snatched the bag of blueberries out of Tony's hands.

"Hey," He exclaimed, glancing over at me.

"What I'm hungry you gotta have more of these on you somewhere," I replied, eating some blueberries.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…" I snickered and Tony glared at Steve.

"-Building in New York?" Steve asked.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at," Tony replied.

"Yeah and apparently I only have 10% of said building," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Tony's mouth fell and he looked at me, and Steve and Bruce looked confused.

"I thought we were over that by now," He complained.

"Oh no I told you I'm never letting that one go," I replied, smirking. Tony scowled.

"Ugh yeah, so why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked, ignoring my comment.

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files," Tony stated.

"I'm sorry did you say…"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge, in a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide," Tony explained.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," Steve stated.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome," Tony replied.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them," Steve said.

"Following's not really my style," Tony countered.

"And you're all about style aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Out of the people in this room, which one is A wearing a spangley outfit and B not of use?" Tony asked.

"Tony," I exclaimed, glaring at him. He gave me a 'what' look, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Steve tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce exclaimed.

"What about you? What do you think?" Steve asked, turning to me.

"Well I don't trust government run organizations anyway so I maybe a little biased, but yeah I agree with them on this," I answered. Steve scowled, while both Tony and Bruce gave me curious looks. I never did really explain my background to Tony. I just told him I was half ghost and about all my powers, and about how ghosts work.

"Just find the cube," Steve stated, walking out of the room.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice," Tony grumbled.

"Tony you've got to learn to play nice," I exclaimed, turning to look at him.

"I don't think so Shorty," He replied.

"Guy's not wrong about Loki he does have the jump on us," Bruce said.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face and I'm gonna be there when it does," Tony stated. I snickered and shook my head.

"I'll read about it," Bruce replied.

"Mhm, or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," Tony said.

"No you see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve it's a nightmare," Bruce replied.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This… stops it," he tapped the arc reactor on his chest, "This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Bruce countered.

"Because I learned how," Tony stated.

"It's different," Bruce said.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should've killed you," Tony said.

"So you're saying that the Hulk – the other guy – saved my life? That's nice, that's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Tony replied.

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce said.

"And you just might," Tony added.

"You know Bruce when I first got my powers… when I first… ugh died and became a ghost I couldn't control my powers. New ones kept popping up and I'd have to learn how to control them. More than once I went intangible by accident and fell through the floor. Hell when I first became a ghost I was unstable, every time I used one of my powers I would start to turn to goo. If it hadn't been for a friend helping to stabilize me I wouldn't be here right now. My point is that you can't look at it negatively. If you want to control this… control the other guy, your powers you've got to work at it. You can't just hide from it, and expect everything to be fine. If I'd hide from my powers I'd still be sinking through floors, and quite possibly turning into goo," I exclaimed, sitting down. The two of them gave me shocked looks.

"You never told me that. You're not still destabilizing are you?" Tony asked, looking me over.

"There's a lot about myself I haven't told you, and no I'm not Danny fixed that," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Tony shook his head, while Bruce gave me a confused look.

"Dani? Aren't you Dani?" He asked.

"Yes I am, but I have a guy friend also named Danny. Ironically his parents are ghost hunters and inventors. His dad had created some sort of invention that was supposed to do something to ghosts, not sure what though, but it actually helped stabilize me," I explained. Bruce still looked slightly confused but he nodded his head, and went back to work.

"We're having a talk when we get back to the tower shorty," Tony stated, turning back to his computer screen. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Great," I muttered.


	8. explosions and hulk outs

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

After our little chat the room had gone quiet and no-one spoke. It was starting to drive me nuts. I was just about to say something when Fury walked into the room.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury asked. I groaned and glared at the man.

"Uh kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury stated.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now, when we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile," Bruce explained.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase two?" Tony asked. Yeah he'll get the cube back that is if I don't give it to Clockwork first. Suddenly Steve walked into the room and set something down on the table.

"Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D. used the cube to make weapons," He turned to Tony, "Sorry computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we're…"

"I'm sorry Nick, were you lying?" Tony asked, turning the screen to face Fury.

"I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve stated. Suddenly Natasha and Thor walked into the room.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked, looking at Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce answered.

"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha stated.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Natasha countered.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Bruce growled.

"Because of him," Fury replied, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned," Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor stated.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat, the world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled," Fury replied, glancing at me. And I scowled at him.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You force our hand, we had to come up with something," Fury stated.

"A nuclear deterrent cause that always calms everything right down," Tony replied.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury asked.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep…"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve countered.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor exclaimed.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked. I watched as everyone started arguing and I rolled my eyes. Yeah I'm the child.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed, the end of my sentence turning into a ghostly wail. I cut the wail short as everyone cringed and held their ears.

"This is what Loki was trying to get us to do. To argue, now cut it out or I swear to god I will glue all of your mouths shut with ectoplasm," I stated, glaring at everyone.

Tony cringed at the thought, obviously thinking about when I did that to him almost a month ago when he wouldn't stop annoying me. Suddenly the computer behind me beeped and Bruce moved over to look at it.

"Oh my god," Bruce exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at the screen.

Suddenly the Helicarrier shook, and the floor fell out from underneath Bruce, Natasha, and me. I hit the ground with a loud thud and I gasped as all the air left my lungs. I rolled over onto my back and gasped trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could.

"We're okay," Natasha exclaimed. I glanced back at her and I noticed her looking at Bruce who was breathing hard and gripping the grated flooring.

"We're okay, right?" She asked. I took a deep breath and sat up. My shoulder radiated pain and I rolled my shoulder and received a satisfying pop in return.

"Doctor? Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me," Natasha exclaimed. I could see two agents approaching us, and that's also when I noticed that Natasha's foot was caught under a beam. Natasha waved the two men off and I jumped up and raced over to Natasha.

"This might feel a little weird okay," I exclaimed, grabbing her arm. She glanced at me with a quizzical look, and I turned her intangible and helped her up off the ground.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away and never…"

"Your life?" Bruce growled, glaring up at us with radioactive green eyes. I could see his muscles growing underneath his shirt, which was starting to rip.

"Bruce just remember you can control if you try hard enough. You can do it Bruce just concentrate as hard as you can," I exclaimed, moving towards him. Natasha grabbed my arm and held me back. Bruce stumbled backwards and turned fully into the Hulk.

"Run," Natasha said, turning and running off down the hall.

I followed after her with the Hulk right behind me. We ran past a narrow passage way when suddenly the Hulk swung at Natasha and me and the two of us hit the wall. I glanced back at the Hulk who was glaring at the two of us. I stood up and raised a green shield around Natasha.

"Hulk calm down. We're not gonna hurt you," I exclaimed, holding my hands up in surrender.

I turned intangible just in case he decided to strike. He raised his fist and slammed it down right on top of me. I heard Natasha shout something behind me, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Hulk raised his hand and looked at me in confusion.

"Hulk I'm not going to hurt you or Bruce. You're safe with me I promise," I stated, moving towards him. He backed up a step, but I continued to walk towards him. I let my hand turn tangible and I set it on top of his hand.

"See I'm friendly," I said, smiling widely at him.

The Hulk glanced down at me then at my hand and put his other hand over top of mine. He glanced at me for a second and I gave him a reassuring smile. Suddenly Thor shot through the hallway and straight into Hulk, knocking the two through the wall.

"Sun of a bitch! Seriously man I had him calm as hell and you just come barreling through," I shouted, tossing my hands up into the air and racing after them after letting down the shield around Natasha.

I walked in just in time to see Hulk punch Thor across the room. I raced in between the two of them trying to stop the fight, but Thor shoved me behind him and I let out a startle cry as I almost fell on my ass from the force of his action. Hulk roared in anger and charged at Thor, but I put up a shield between the two of them.

"Hulk stop, everything's okay," I exclaimed, floating above the shield.

Hulk eyed me for a second then looked at Thor. He seemed to snarl at Thor and I floated in-between Hulk and Thor, blocking Hulk's view of Thor. Suddenly the window behind us shattered, and bullets flew through the room and hit Hulk. One of the bullets whizzed past Hulk and grazed my arm. I hissed in pain and glanced out the broken window to see a jet flying right outside the window. Another bullet whizzed past me just barely missing me. Hulk reached out grabbed me and pulled me against his chest using himself as a shield. I knew the bullets wouldn't leave any permanent damage but my arm still stung slightly. Suddenly Hulk jumped out of the Helicarrier and landed on the jet with me still in one hand.

He started tearing apart the jet and the pilot ejected from the jet, and suddenly the jet exploded. I could see the ground rushing up to meet us, but I was a bit dazed from the explosion so the only thing I thought to do was to put a large shield underneath Hulk to protect him from the brunt of the hit with the ground. I could see a large warehouse right below us, and I shut my eyes and braced for the impact. I felt my shield hit the top of the warehouse and I grunted at the effort to hold it up. We hit the ground and I let the shield drop. Hulk grunted, glanced at me for a second, then passed out his grip loosening on me. I rolled out of his hand, but I miss judged the distance from his hand to the ground and I smashed into the ground with a grunt, my head snapping back and hitting a large rock. I saw black spots dancing in my vision and I felt the rings wash over me turning me human again as I passed out…

_**Bruce's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and sat up. My head hurt and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"You fell out of the sky," A man exclaimed. I glanced up to see an older man standing at the top of the crater I was lying in.

"Did I hurt anybody?" I asked.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though," The man answered.

"Lucky," I muttered.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell," The man replied.

"You saw?" I asked.

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big green and buck ass nude, here…" He tossed a pile of clothes at me and I started putting them on.

"Didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella," He stated.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Are you an alien?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"From outer space, an alien?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well then, son, you've got a condition. What about your friend there, she an alien?" The man prodded.

I stared at him for a second then glanced back to where he was looking. I saw a small form lying in the crater. For a second my heart seemed to stop and I rushed over to the form. I put my hand against the person's neck and let out the breath I'd been holding when I found a pulse. I turned the person over and was shocked at what I saw. She looked like Dani, but her outfit was different and so was her hair. Her hair was now raven black instead of white, and her suit was now a brown half leather jacket with a black shirt with some sort of band on it, black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. I gently shook her and her eye lids fluttered open. When her eyes fully opened I noticed they were ice blue instead of radioactive green.

"Dani?" I asked. She groaned and nodded her head.

"Ach, did you get the number of the truck that hit me. Cause if so I'd like to make a complaint," She replied. I stared at her for a second. It sure sounded like Dani it just didn't exactly look like her.

"What?" She asked, glancing down at herself.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I'm only half dead. I'm part human part ghost. This is my human form," She explained, glancing up at me sheepishly. I stared at her for a second not quite sure how to reply to that. She stood up and looked around the warehouse.

"Okay so now what do we do?" She asked, climbing out of the crater. I followed her out of the crater and glanced around.

"I know where Loki's planning to go, New York. You should probably get there as fast as you can," I answered.

"Doc I'm not leaving you here by yourself. If you're staying here then so am I," She stated. I frowned.

"They need you," I replied.

"Well we need you also. We're all a team, and despite what you make think you and the Hulk could really be helpful," She said.

"I doubt that, I'd just destroy anything and anyone in my path," I countered.

"Oh please if you try then I'll stop you. Besides I think Hulk likes me. He didn't let me get hit by any bullets; actually he protected me from them. Now come on the two of us are needed. I'll fly us to New York," She said. I groaned at the thought of flying. Dani just chuckled. Suddenly to glowing blue rings passed over Dani changing her into the Dani I first met. She grabbed my arm and lifted me up off the ground as if I didn't way anything…


End file.
